You're Back!
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Alfred kok ngga sadar-sadar sih? Padahal kan dia uda sembuh.. Apa Feli bisa membawanya kembali dari dunia mimpinya? Maaf ya ga bisa buat summary . . R&R yaaa 8D


Disclaimer: Ohohow~ saya balik! XDD Ehem! Semua tokohnya itu seperti biasa..punya abang Himaruya (ya ampun bang..syukur deh anda selamat..huweeee ;_;) dan yang saya lakukan hanyalah menistai karyanya yang indah dimata saya /plak

Warning: gaje, crack pair, typo (mungkin ada), dan ending yang agak membingungkan (terang aja! Orang saya ngendinginnya aja bingung!)! Welp! Baca aja deh! XDD

* * *

**YOU'RE BACK!**

_"Kumohon bangunlah, Alfred..jangan menyiksaku seperti ini vee.."_

* * *

Hari itu Feliciano terlihat berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya. Ia hendak menyebrang jalan sambil bersenandung riang.

"Vee~ nanti aku akan mengundang semuanya untuk makan pasta dirumahku ah! Eh? Tapi kan mereka kan baru saja kuundang kemarin? Ah..yasudahlah vee~", gumam Feli bersemangat.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil sedang melaju kearahnya.

"Feli awaaas!"

"Eh..?"

**BRAKK!**

Ia terguling sampai ke pinggir jalan. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan mengelilinginya.

"Vee..sakit…", ucap Feli sambil mengerang. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan..

"…A-Alfred..?"

Ya. Orang itu adalah Alfred. Ia memeluk Feli sesaat sebelum mobil itu menyentuh tubuh Feli.

"Feli..kau tidak apa-apa kan..?", bisik Alfred sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Vee..A-Alfred..? Ke-kenapa kau..?", ucap Feli sambil menangis.

"Hehe..itu sudah tugas seorang hero untuk melindungi orang..apalagi orang itu..adalah kau..Felicianoku tercinta..", Alfred lalu menutup matanya.

"Al..? Alfred? Ba-bangunlah Alfred! ALFREEEEDDD!"

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Alfred, dok?", tanya Arthur yang baru saja tiba dirumah sakit bersama Kiku.

"Dia sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Sekarang kita semua boleh merasa lega..tapi..", ucap Dokter Tino sambil membuka pintu kamar Alfred. "Dia masih belum sadar juga.."

Diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu, terbaringlah Alfred dengan selang infus ditangannya. Wajahnya yang ceria kini tampak pucat dan lemah. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya kalau tubuh itu adalah Alfred. Kiku menoleh dan melihat Feli menangis disamping ranjang Alfred.

"Feliciano-kun!", seru Kiku sambil berlari menghampiri Feli.

"Vee..? Kiku..Arthur..", ucap Feli sambil tersenyum lemah.

Arthur dan Kiku merasa sangat sedih. Alfred yang terbaring lemah ditambah dengan keadaan Feli yang tidak seperti biasanya..ini semua juga membuat mereka ingin menangis.

"Vee..bagaimana ini..Alfred tidak sadar-sadar..sudah tiga hari ia terbaring begini..kalau sampai dia tidak bangun juga..aku..aku..hiks…huweeeennggg…", tangis Feli lagi.

Kiku memeluk Feli sambil menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Feliciano-kun..Alfred-kun pasti akan sadar dan akan ada bersama-sama dengan kita lagi disini..", ucap Kiku sambil mengelus kepala Feli.

"Ta-tapi..hiks..bagaimana kalau tidak..? Ba-bagaimana kalau Al tidak bangun vee..?", ucap Feli sambil sesengukkan.

"Hei, Feli..Al itu anak yang sangat kuat…dan ia sangat menyayangimu..jadi dia pasti akan kembali kesini..kembali kesisimu..kembali kesisi kita semua..", tambah Arthur sambil menepuk pundak Feli.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan dari balik pintu ada Lovino dan Matthew.

"Fratello..", gumam Feli sambil menyambut Lovino.

"Hei, Matthew..", ucap Arthur sambil berjalan ke arah Matthew.

"Baka otouto..kenapa sih kamu sampai jadi kayak begini? Baka…", ucap Lovino sambil memeluk erat adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Sungguh hancur hatinya melihat adiknya yang semakin hari semakin lemas itu karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Gomen..fratello..", ucap Feli sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Aku..aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh…kau…kau tahu kan adikku itu cuma satu..kau tidak sayang denganku ya…?", ucap Lovino sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Vee…gomen, fratello..aku sayang padamu..", ucap Feli sambil mulai menangis.

"Tch! Ini semua gara-gara dia!", ucap Lovino sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah ranjang Alfred. "Hei, hamburger bastard! Katanya kau mencintainya! Kenapa kau membiarkannya menangis? Aku..aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kau tidak bangun juga..dengar itu..", ucap Lovino sambil menonjok pelan bahu Alfred.

Tetap saja. Hal itu tidak merubah apapun. Alfred tetap tidak membuka matanya...

* * *

Setelah mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang.

"A-anu..bisakah aku berbicara sebentar dengan Feliciano-kun..?", pinta Matthew sambil memeluk erat Kumajirounya.

"Baiklah..kami akan menunggu didepan. Jangan lama-lama ya, Mat!", ucap Arthur sambil menutup pintu.

"Vee…Ma-Matthew..maafkan aku vee..kalau saja aku memperhatikan jalanku..kakakmu tidak akan seperti ini..ma-maaf..hiks..", ucap Feli sambil menangis lagi.

"Feliciano-kun..aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas semua hal yang telah terjadi. Itu semua adalah keputusan kakak.. Lagipula..aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja..dan kau harus tahu satu hal..", ucap Matthew sambil memeluk Feli. "Aku senang kau selamat..dan aku juga menyayangimu.."

"…terima kasih, Matthew..veee…terima kasih…", ucap Feli sambil memeluk Matthew.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu sekarang. Aku takut mereka menungguku terlalu lama. Jaga kesehatan ya, Feli..Bye!", ucap Matthew sambil pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Feli menghela nafas dan kembali kesisi Alfred. Ia mengelus pipi Alfred sambil duduk dan menaruh kepalanya disisi ranjang itu.

"Kapan..kapan kau akan kembali padaku..Alfred..?", bisiknya sambil meneteskan air matanya lagi. Tak lama, ia terbuai dalam tidurnya.

* * *

"Veee…hah? I-ini dimana..?", ucap Feli kebingungan.

Ia terbangun diatas ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan bahwa ini bukannya dirumah sakit, apalagi di dalam kamar Alfred. Ia bergegas pergi keluar dan melihat dirinya ada didalam sebuah kota yang sangat asing baginya. Tapi ia merasa pernah melihat bangunan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ve..aku ada dimana ini..?", gumam Feli sambil berkeliling kota.

"TOLOOOONGG!", seru seseorang.

Feli melihat keatas gedung dan melihat ada seorang perempuan akan terjatuh dari atas gedung.

"Ve? Ya ampun! Gawat ve! Dia bisa terjatuh!", seru Feli sambil berlari kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul dibawah gedung itu.

"Hei! Itu ada Alfred! Hero kita sudah datang!", seru seseorang sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah atap gedung.

Feli menengok dan menemukan Alfred tengah berdiri diatas sebuah gedung. Ia entah kenapa menaiki sebuah kapal berbentuk hamburger dan terbang menuju ke arah perempuan yang akan terjatuh tadi.

"Jangan khawatir semuanya! Pahlawan sudah hadir disini!", seru Alfred sambil menggendong perempuang tadi.

Semua bersorak riang. Sekarang Feli ingat. Ia ada didalam dunia komik superhero yang pernah ia baca di dalam komik-komik milik Alfred. Ketika ia melihat Alfred hendak pergi, ia mengejar Alfred sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Alfred…akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu…'

Feli melihat kapal itu berhenti disebuah pekarangan rumah yang amat besar. Ia melihat Alfred turun dari kapal itu dan ia pun berteriak sambil menangis.

"ALFREDDDD!", seru Feli sambil menangis.

Alfred menoleh dan melihat Feli dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia berlari ke arah Feli dan memeluknya.

"Feli! Aku pikir..aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi…my dear Feli..", bisik Alfred sambil memeluk erat Feli.

"Uhmm…hiks..hiks..Al..a-aku..aku kangen veee..", ucap Feli sambil terisak didalam pelukan Alfred.

"Shhh…jangan menangis ya..semua akan baik-baik saja..", ucap Alfred menenangkan Feli.

"Uhmm…Al..ke-kenapa kau tidak kunjung sadar vee..? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu..", ucap Feli sambil memandang Alfred.

"Aku..aku tidak mau kembali ke dunia nyata..aku ingin selamanya berada disini.."

"Eh..?"

"Didunia nyata..aku tidak bisa menjadi hero yang sesungguhnya..semua orang menganggap aku hanyalah bermimpi apabila aku bisa menjadi seorang hero..bahkan..untuk melindungimu saja..aku tidak mampu…",ucap Alfred sedih sambil mengelus pipi Feli.

"Alfred..kau sudah melindungiku kok! Buktinya aku masih hidup vee! Tapi..aku akan sedih bila kau tidak ada bersamaku vee..", ucap Feli sambil memegang tangan Alfred.

"Hmm..bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini juga? Didalam mimpiku.. Kita bisa bersama ..dan aku akan bisa melindungimu ..untuk selamanya…", ucap Alfred sambil menatap Feli.

"…tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang juga menyayangi kita..? Aku..aku ingin hidup bersama dengan fratello, Ludwig, Arthur, Kiku, Matthew, dan yang lainnya vee..", ucap Feli sambil balas menatap Alfred.

"Tapi—"

"Vee…hidup takkan pernah bisa menjadi seindah mimpi..tapi mimpi juga takkan pernah bisa menjadi seindah hidup..masing-masing memiliki keindahannya tersendiri..tapi disaat kita menikmati keindahan mimpi, kita perlu seseorang untuk membangunkan kita untuk menikmati keindahan dalam hidup vee..", ucap Feli sambil tersenyum.

Alfred tertegun. Ia mulai berpikir betapa selama ini hidupnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan bagaimana orang-orang yang ia kasihi selalu ada untuknya. Semua itu terasa nyata dan..lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan bermimpi.

Tak lama, mereka mendengar ada suara yang memanggil nama Feli.

'Hei, Feliciano..ayo bangun..nanti kamu sakit loh tidur disini…', bisik sebuah suara pelan.

Tak lama, tubuh Feli mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Feli! Jangan tinggalkan aku!", seru Alfred sambil berusaha memeluk tubuh Feli yang mulai menghilang.

"Alfred…aku…tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi veee…", bisik Feli sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Dan Feli menghilang dari hadapan Alfred.

* * *

_…._

_…._

_….li…Feli..ayo bangun…"_

Feli membuka matanya dan menemukan Tino sedang tersenyum padanya. Rupanya tadi dia jatuh tertidur disamping ranjang Alfred.

"Ngggg~~ Ve! Alfred! Alfred mana?", ucap Feli sambil memegang tangan Tino.

Tino tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah ranjang Alfred. Mata Feli melebar seakan tak percaya.

"..aku pulang..Feli..", ucap Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Feli langsung memeluk Alfred diiringi dengan derai air mata yang turun dari matanya. Kali ini bukanlah tangisan kesedihan..ini adalah tangisan kebahagiaan..

"..selamat pulang..Al.."

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Alfred sudah benar-benar sehat dan ia boleh kembali kerumahnya. Feli pun kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Dalam perjalanan pulang..

"Kau tahu, Feli..sepertinya apa yang kau katakan waktu itu benar..aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menjadi pahlawan seperti didalam mimpiku..aku juga mungkin tidak sekeren dan sehebat 'Alfred' yang ada dimimpiku..tapi..", Alfred lalu memegang tangan Feli. "..aku cukup senang menjadi 'Alfred' yang memiliki Feli didunia ini..", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Vee..Alfred yang Feli kenal adalah Alfred terbaik yang pernah dunia ini miliki..dan Alfred yang Feli miliki..adalah Alfred yang merupakan seorang pahlawan dalam dunia Feli…", balas Feli sambil membalas senyuman Alfred.

Alfred memegang pipi Feli, bermaksud untuk menciumnya tapi..

PIPIPI!

Oke..HP Alfred berbunyi dengan indahnya..saya sebel deh.. (._.)

"A-ah..sebentar ya…", ucap Alfred gugup sambil mengeluarkan HPnya. "Oh..sms dari Iggy..katanya mereka akan mengadakan pesta karena kita sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit! Wow! Ini keren banget!", seru Alfred semangat.

"Vee! Benarkah? Yaaay! Aku bisa makan pasta lagi sekarang setelah selama ini dilarang makan pasta dirumah sakit sama semuanya..hu-uh!", ucap Feli sambil beremoticon (=3=)

"Hehehe…hei Feli..", ucap Alfred sambil tertawa kecil.

"Vee?", ucap Feli sambil menoleh ke arah Alfred.

Cup. Alfred mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir Feli.

"Love you, Feli.."

"…ti amo, Al..", ucap Feli sambil tersenyum.

Mereka menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan berjalan dengan perasaan senang. Kini..tak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka…

**END

* * *

**

Chanchan: ya amplop...kelar jugaaaaa (=A=)

Feli: ve ve ve~ akhirnya bikin AmeIta lagi ya vee~ (=w=)

Chanchan: iyaaa~ abis ini kan termasuk OTPku~~ XDD

Al: Waw! Akhirnya ada crackpairku dengan Feli! Mwahahaha! Apapun pairingnya, selama ada HERO pasti jadi keren! XDD

Arthur: Huh! Yang ada malah makin cacat! (=3=)/

Al: jahaaaat DDX

Chanchan: aah..baru juga ngepost lagi (=3=)a Ehem! Minna-san! Makasih ya uda mau membuang2 waktu kalian untuk membaca ff saya 8DD Ditunggu loh reviewnya dan nantikan episode FF saya berikutnya! *wink*

Al: aih...kok dia makin lebay kaya sinetron Nesia sih? (O3O)

All: EMANG ITU NEGARANYA WOI!


End file.
